naruto raijin
by bagoezarya
Summary: kembalinya anak yang dibuang,untuk membuktikan dirinya yang terkuat serta membuktikan dirinya sebagai DEWA PETIR #gagal summary
1. Chapter 1

Naruto raijin

Disclaimer:masashi kishimoto

Pair: naruto x ?

Rate: T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Genre: adventure

Warning: EYD hancur,typo(s),smartnaru,godlikenaru(maybe)

Summary: kembalinya anak yang terbuang,untuk menjadi yang terkuat serta untuk membuktikan dirinya sebagai sang DEWA PETIR #maaf author newbie

CHAPTER 1

Konoha place:

Di sebuah rumah milik sang yondaime hokage a.k.a minato , tampak sebuah pesta meriah untuk memperingati ulang tahun anak pertama (atau anak kembar mereka) kenapa disebut demikian? Karena anak kedua mereka telah tiada atau lebih tepat dibilang dibuang.

flashback

Minato pov

"kita harus mencari jinchuriki untuk kyuubi jika tak ingin desa ini porak-poranda" kataku. Tiba-tiba datang seorang anbu "lapor hokage-sama istri anda telah melahirkan sepasang bayi kembar,tapi..." "tapi apa!" bentakku "tapi anak kedua anda tidak memiliki saluran cakra sama sekali." DEG hatiku serasa tertusuk ribuan senbon beracun mendengar anak keduaku sama sekali tidak punya cakra. "kalau begitu bawa anak pertamaku kemari,aku akan menyegel kyuubi padanya." Kataku "ha'i hokage-sama" jawab anbu itu

Normal pov

Setelah ritual penyegelan kyuubi selesai, minato pergi untuk melihat anak keduanya, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat penampilan anak keduanya yang sama sekalimtidak mirip dengan kushina istrinya,bahkan dia sendiri. Anak ini memiliki ciri fisik:rambut putih jabrik,memiliki tanda lahir berupa tanda berbentuk petir di dada kanannya , serta memiliki sepasang mata yang berbeda warna. Yang kanan berwarna biru safir, sedangkan yang kiri berwarna merah darah.

Minato merasa bahwa anak ini adalah aib bagi keluarganya akhirnya ia memanggil 2 orang anbu "taka,neko" "hai hokage-sama" jawab dua anbu tersebut "bawa anak ini pergi dari desa ini,kalau perlu bunuh dia,dia adalah aib bagi keluargaku." Kata minato "ha'i hokage-sama" jawab 2 anbu itu lalu pergi dengan sunshin #bener gak tulisannya?

Perbatasan konoha-suna:

"kita bunuh anak itu di sini saja." Kata anbu taka "baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab neko. Tapi tiba-tiba langit menjadi mendung disertai kilat yang menggelegar. Saat bayi itu akan ditusuk memakai tanto anbu taka tiba-tiba anbu taka seperti tersambar petir dan tewas seketika saat ujung tantonya menyantuh kulit sang bayi, lalu sang bayi pun menangis keras, seakan menjawab tangisan si bayi tiba-tiba puluhan petir menyambar tubuh anbu neko sehingga neko tewas dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Lalu datang seorang laki-laki berambut putih panjang menggunakan baju zirah serta membawa sebuah palu berwarna putih, lalu diangkatnya bayi itu dan tiba-tiba bayi itu berhenti menangis "sepertinya kau anak yang tepat untuk menjadi penerusku kelak,sebaiknya kau kuberi nama. Bagaimana jika namamu naruto?" lalu si bayi pun tertawa "hahaha kau suka nama itu ya? Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau adalah anakku sekaligus penerusku di dunia ini. Penerus sang dewa petir,THOR!" katanya sambil mengangkat bayi naruto disertai kilat yang menggelegar seakan turut merasakan kehadiran penerus sang dewa.

TBC

Gimana minna fic pertama aku,jika ada komentar tolong curahkan di kolom review ya minna-san

Vvvvvvvvvv

Vvvvvvvv

Vvvvvv

Vvvv

Vv

v


	2. naruto raijin

Narutoraijin

Disclaimer:masashikishimoto

Pair: narutox ?

Rate: T (bisaberubahsewaktu-waktu)

Genre: adventure

Warning: EYD hancur,typo(s),smartnaru,godlikenaru(maybe)

Summary: kembalinyaanak yang terbuang,untukmenjadi yang terkuatsertauntukmembuktikandirinyasebagai sang DEWA PETIR #maaf author newbie

Author answer:

Onixynight:Kayaknyakerenlanjuttpair nggakusahataupairnyadewajugadewaathenadari saint seyyamungkin..**pairingdewaya?,,, nantisayapertimbangkan. Maksihreviewnya sempai **

Dark NamikazeRyu: Pairing harem aja author-san hehe, okelanjutkan**harem? Maybe yes :D**

.925:Cakep ni_san tpi sayang kependekan kurang seru berikutnya tlong worbnya di tambahya ok ganbatte ne** trims budi-san, akan saya usahakanwordnya**

seginidulu author answernyatrimakasihpadasemua yang sudah review

keterangan:

"yo" human talk

'yo' human think

"**yo"bijuu/monster talk**

'**yo' bijuu/monster think**

**Raikiri**jutsu

[time skip]

chapter 2

enjoys this chapter minna-san :)

[12 tahunkemudian]

(unknown place)

Di sebuahlembah yang sangatluasterdapatpuluhankawahdenganberbagaibentuk "lightning spear" serupemuda yang sepertinyapelakukerusakan di dating seorangpria (ataudewa) mendekati sang pemuda "yo,naruto" kata sang pria " san" kata pemuda yang diketahuibernamanaruto "adahal yang perluaku katakana padamu." Ujarthor "apaitutou-san?" "tou-san haruspergiketempatasaltou-san" lanjut thor. "tapi aku takmauditinggal tou-san" kata naruto hampir menangis "jangan sedih naruto jika saatnya telah tiba kita akan bertemu lagi" kata thor sambil tersenyum "oh ya aku punya beberapa hadiah untukmu naruto" "apa itu tou-san?" kata naruto. "makanlah pil ini,naruto" kata thor sambil memberikan senutir pil pada naruto "apa ini tou-san?" "ini pil berisi bisa ular paling mematikan" lanjut thor dengan muka horror (bayangin sendiri ya ) "huwaaaa... kau ingin membunuhku pak tua?!" kata (baca:teriak) naruto "hehehe..tidak naruto itu berisi kekuatan berupa hewan mitologi atau di dunia ini disebut bijuu tapi kekuatannya melebuhi seluruh bijuu bahkan jika mereka disatukan" jawab thor panjang lebar "lalu apa hadiah lainnya tou-san?" tanya naruto "ini untukmu nak." Sambil memberikan sebuah palu berwarna hitam dang gagangnya terdapat ukiran naga bermata merah "woa.. palu apa ini tou-san?" tanya naruto "ini adalah black dragon hammer" jawab thor "ini sangat kuat,bahkan barbarian hammer milih sang god of war kratos kalah dengan palu ini. Palu ini terbuat dari pecahan asteoid yang sudah punah di seluruh galaksi,serta gagangnya terbuat dari tulang raja naga paling buas yaitu acnologia" terang thor "kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau pakai sendiri tou-san?" jawab naruto "ini ada hubungannya dengan pil itu naruto cepat makan jika tak ingin dicium palu miliku ini"sambil menyeringai "haha'i tou-san" kata naruto berkeringat tak mau merasakan kakuatan palu sang dewa petir yang melegenda. Lalu naruto menelan pil berwana hitam yang diberikan thor,lalu ia merasakan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa mengalir kedalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh naruto kini di selimuti aura berwarna campuran hitam dan biru,serta matanya yang kiri terdapat kanji petir (kaminari). "ini sekaligus hadiah terakhirku naruto." Kata thor "apa maksudmu tou-san?" lalu thor mengeluarkan sebuah kunai,lalu naruto melihat salah satu sisi kunai sehingga memantulka bayangan matanya. "apa ini tou-san?" tanya naruto "ini kaminari no me anakku" jawab thor "dengan mata ini kau bisa mengendalikan petir,membuat berbagai jutsu berbasis petir,serta meniru jutsu yang menggunakan elemen petir" jawab thor sedangkan naruto hanya ber"oh"ria "baiklah naruto, tou-san harus pergi naruto,jaga dirimu baik-baik serta buktikan pada seluruh dunia bahwa kau layak menyandang julukan dewa petir" "baik tou-san" lalu tubuh thor diselimuti cahaya putih lalu terbang ke langit "selamat jalan tou-san" kata naruto lalu pingsan

Minscape naruto:

Naruto pov

'Dimana ini? Tadi aku sedang melihat tou-san pergi,lalu pingsan. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku ada di depan kandang raksasa ini?' pikir naruto tiba-tiba ada sepasang mata berwarna merah darah menatap tajam kearah naruto.

Siapa pemilik mata itu?...

.

.

..

TBC

Chapter kedua rilissss!1 #tereak gaje

Trimakasih pada semua yang telah mereview fic pertama saya ini

Terus suport saya agar dapat melahirkan fic-fic yang baru ya

Dan sepertinya pair naruto kali ini ada lah harem #foxy grin

Akhir kata... JAA NE MINNA


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto raijin

Disclaimer:masashikishimoto

Pair: narutox ?

Rate: T (bisaberubahsewaktu-waktu)

Genre: adventure

Warning: EYD hancur,typo(s),smartnaru,godlikenaru(maybe)

Summary: kembalinyaanak yang terbuang,untukmenjadi yang terkuatsertauntukmembuktikandirinyasebagai sang DEWA PETIR #maaf author newbie

Author answers:

Nururufauziaa:maaf jika kurang mengerti alurnya, masalah word nanti akan saya usahakan. Terimakasih reviewnya

Jigoku no arashi: akan saya usahakan. Makasih sarannya arashi senpai ;)

.925;makasih reviewnya,akan saya usahakan

Dark namikaze ryu:oke senpai review terus ya

Author answers end

keterangan:

"yo" human talk

'yo' human think

"**yo"bijuu/monster talk**

'**yo' bijuu/monster think**

**Raikiri **jutsu

[time skip]

Chapter 3

Mindscape Naruto:

Naruto berada di depan sebuah kandang yang sangat besar 'dimana ini? Tadi aku sedang melihat kepegian tousan lalu aku pingsan, tapi kenapa sekarang aku berada di tempat ini?' batin Naruto. Tiba-tiba sepasang mat berwana merah darah mendelik tajam padanya **"siapa kau gaki!"** bentak pemilik sepasang mata merah tersebut Naruto langsung tersentak sat melihat kedua bola mata yang sangat menyeramkan itu

"harusnya kau yang kutanyai,siapa kau?" kata Naruto

"**aku adalah raja naga paling buas di jagad raya ini,acnologia!" **jawab acnologia sombong

"yakin kau raja naga terkuat?lalu kenapa kau bisa terkurung dalam tubuh seorang anak kecil ini?" sanggah Naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan

"**aku ditangkap oleh si dewa petir sialan (baca:thor) dan dikurung dalam sebuah pil,serta tulangku diambil untuk dijadikan siapaun yang tidak menyatu denganku tidak akan bisa memakai kekuatan senjata itu" lanjut acnologia**

"maksutmu senjata ini?" kata Naruto seraya menunjukan **black dragon hammer**

"**I itu.." ucap acnologia setengah kaget**

'ya acnologia, inilah senjata yang terbuat dari tulangmu berarti aku sekarang adalah host-mu acno-chan." Kata Naruto menyeringai

''**kuso gaki! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan macam itu!, baiklah jika kau adalah host-ku aku akan mengetes kelayakanmu untuk menjadi host-ku"ucap acnologia 'walauppun jika aku menang aku tetep tidak bisa keluar dari tubuh anak ini' tambahnya dalam hati**

'baik aku terima tantanganmu ini!" kata Naruto (baca:teriak)

'**baiklah kalau begitu" **lalu acnologia menjentikkan jari(atau cakar?) lalu tiba-tiba mereka berdua ada di sebuah pedang pasir yang sangat luas (seperti di suna)

"dimana ini acno-chan?kata Naruto sedikit bingung

"**ini adalah salah satu kemampuanku gaki,membuat dan mengendalikan dimensi." **Kata acnologia

"wahhhh hebat sekali acno-chan!" kata Naruto kgirangan

'**ada beberapa kekuatanku lagi yang nanti akan kutunjukan padamu dan…" kata acnologia menggantungkan omongannya** **sambil mendekati naruto**

"**dan apa acno-chan?" kata Naruto penasaran**"

"**DAN JANGAN MENYEBUTKU DENGAN SUFFIK MENJIJIKAN ITU KUSO GAKI!" teriak acnologia,sampai-sampai Naruto terpental karena hembusan nafas acnologia yang sangat dahsyat juga bau #digigit acnologia**

"habisnya kau itu tidak pantas dipanggil acno-kun,an-cno-san apa lai acno-sama" jawab Naruto

'**baikla-baiklah ayo kita mulai testnya" kata acnologia**

"oke siapa takut." Jawab Naruto

Merekapun berancang-ancang dengan kuda-kuda masing masing

"baiklah akan kuperlihatkan jutsuku **lightning armor (ration no yoroi)**" lalu tubuh Naruto diselimuti petir berwarna campuran biru dan hitam

tiba-tiba acnologia ada di belakang sambil mengibaskan ekornya hingga Naruto terpental beberapa meter

"**rasakan ini ****dark laser"** di ujung mulut acnologia terkumpul sebuah bola energy berwarna hitam, lalu bola laser itu ditembakkan kearah Naruto secara bertubi-tubi,untung dengan **lightning armor **Naruto bisa menghindari beberapa laser namun acnologia kali ini menembakan semua laser tersebut bersamaan senhingga Naruto terkena Naruto karena menggunakan **lightning armor **jika tidak,tubuhnya pasti mengurai menjadi pertikel-partikel atom

"kurang ajar kau acno-chan bisa terluka aku tadi jika terkena **dark laser**mu" ujar Naruto

"**jika orang biaasa yang kena pasti langsung tewas baka gaki" jawab acnologia sweatdrop**

"rasakan ini naga brengsek **double lightning spear**" kata Naruto. Lalu di kedua tangan Naruto terdapat petir yang berbentuk tombak lalu kedua tombak tersebut dilempar kea rah acnologia

"**dark shield****" gumam acnologia **

Didepan acnologia ter bentuk sebuah tameng berwarna hitam pekat dan melindungi acnologia gari serangan **lightning spear ** Naruto

'sepertinya aku harus menggunakan ini' batin Naruto

"keluarlah **black dragon hammer **" ucap Naruto sambil menengadahkan tangannya ke atas lalu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan lambing petir ditengah-tengahnya

"**rune magic eh…" kata acnologia sambil menyeringai**

"dengan ini aku akan mengalahkanmu acnologia"sambiil mengarahkan **black dragon hammer **kea rah acnologia "**lightning blaster!" **puluhan petir berwarna campuran biru-hitam mengarah ke acnologia acnologia terkena serangan itu dengan telak sehingga terpental beberapa puluh meter,dan menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat besar,tapi alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat kawah yang dibuatnya,terlebih lagi acnologia tetap berdiiri kokoh tanpa luka yang berarti

"** kau akan menjadi orang yang sangat kuat nantinya"** kata acnologia

"terimakasih acnologia" kata Naruto lalu pingsan.

Acnologia langsung menggendong Naruto lalu mengucapkan jurusnya

"**creator:mansion"** seketika terciptalah mansion mewah di dalam dimensi milik acnologia sekaligus mindscape Naruto ini #bingung jelasinnya

[2 day later]

Naruto akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya setelah 2 hari tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto pov::

'dimana lagi ini? Aku terbangun di sebuah kamar ysangat asing bagiku . aku harus menyelidikinya'

Akupun bangun dari ranjang lalu keluar dari kamar ini untuk menyelidiki mansion siaakah yang mengejutkanku aku tidak bisa menuju ke mindscapeku untuk bertemu aku gagal manjadi host untuk naga itu? Akupun tak tau

Normal pov

Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dengan ukiran naga yang sangat indah tapi sepertinya ia pernah melihat naga dalam ukiran itu tapi tidak ingat #dasar pikun (dilemparin lightning spear)

Naruto langsung membuka pintu raksasa tersebut,ia terkejut saat menemukan sesosok makhluk astral (dilaser acnologia) maksudnya sesosok naga yang sangat dikenalnya yaitu acnologia

"hey naga pemalas" kata Naruto sambil mengelus (baca::memukul) kepala acnologia sehingga sang naga terbangun dalam keadaan sangat marah

"**baka gaki! Kenapa kau memukulku!" tereak acnologia**

"ini dimana acno-chan?" kata Naruto lalu "ittai..kenapa kau menjitakku naga brengsek!" triak Naruto lagi

"**ada tiga jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu baka :kau sudah membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku (baca:mesum),kedua:sudah berkali-kali kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu,ketiga dan yang paling memang berniat menjitakmu" **ucap acnologia dengan seringai di bagian akhir

'baka acno' jawab Naruto dalam pikirannya,dia tak mau menjawab terang-terangan karena masih sayang nyawa.

"lalu bagaimana hasil tes kemarin acno-ch err.. acno-kun"kata Naruto

"**well kau cukup bagus gaki untuk anak-anak seusiamu" ucap acnologia "dan kau lulus dengan nilai sempurna" lanjutnya dengan senyum tulus. **

Naruto sangat senang mendengar pernyataan acnologia itu

"terimakasih acno-nii" tanpa sadar Naruto berkata beg**itu**

Acnologiia tersentak mendengar panggilan Naruto padanya

"**apa maksut panggilan itu baka gaki" kata acno**

"aku menganggapmu sebagai seorang aniki acno-nii no baka"kata Naruto dengan senyum khasnya

'**jadi thor no baka tidak mengatakan semuanya ya, baiklah suatu saat dia pasti akan kuberitahu' piker acno**

"**hey imouto mulai besok kau akan kulatih agar dapat mengejar gelar **_**raijin-**_**mu itu" kata acno lagi**

"ha'I acno-nii" kata Naruto sambil memeluk sang raja naga itu

'**begini ya rasanya mempunyai adik' pikir acno**

'**sudahlah gaki cepat tidur sana,besok kau akan mulai merasakan neraka di dunia,jadi siapkan mentalmu" kata acno menyeringai**

**Glekk**

Naruto menelan ludah,seketika keronkongannya terasa sangat kering setelah mendengar omongan acnologia itu.

TBC

Gimana minna fic geje bin abal saya ini.

Jelek?

Membosankan?

Alur gak jelas?

Jawabnya ada satu:**namanya juga author newbie**

Character list:

1)Naruto uzumaki –namikaze (belum tau marga sendiri XD)

Umur:15 tahun

Elemen:petir

Kekkei genkai:-

Doujutsu:kaminari no me

Kecerdasan:8

Taijutsu:8

Ninjutsu:9

Kecepatan;7 (kalau pakai **lightning armor:9)**

Segel tangan:9

Total:41

Keep review an support this fic minna –san (bungkuk 90⁰)

Bagoezarya out

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
